desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Something to Confess/@comment-392210-20130927213515
Okay, guys. First of all, I'm so sorry for the continued delay in reading and in reviewing. Between our chat conversation, recapping Marisol, having dinner and an awesome episode of "Law & Order: SVU", I kept getting distracted. So basically I'd been reading this episode for over an hour. :P Which doesn't mean it wasn't a good, captivating one, because it was, from the very teaser. It was a nice step up from the previous one, and several things I wanted to see happening in it happened, which is always a good thing, of course. More Than Two Cents: *Rena - Again, Rena's story wasn't as entertaining or funny as it used to be for most of season 4, but I am just relieved that the Mary ordeal is being taken care of/wrapped up at last. I wasn't particularly hyped for this storyline, but it had its moments, like the shocking reveal in the season 4 finale and the hilarious Rocky incident in the premiere. I guess, since two episodes in between were special (5.02 and 5.04), this story hasn't actuall been going on for THAT long, but it still seemed that way, and I'm glad she's finally come to her senses and agreed to go to rehab. And she did so on good terms, which was a nice surprised, I was expecting more kicking and screaming. I'm glad Renary is good. And that scene with Rena finally talking about the baby and threatening to give her the boot was very good. Now, Rena can take his mind off of his druggy girlfriend and have fun. :) Wait. Doesn't he have an alcoholic father somewhere? Lol, damn latinos and their addictions... *Josh - I just realized that Dean wasn't in this episode, and thank God. As much as I'd like for everyone to keep appearing since this is the last season, at least we don't have to put up with another forced appearance. That would have been the fourth episode straight if it had happened... Lol, straight. Get it? Cos he's gay. Anyway, I liked this story. :) Never thought I could ship Bobanna, but I do. I love Joanna (for some reason) but I kinda despise Bob. But I guess he's one of the unsung people of the series when it comes to character growth. I mean, he DID evolve, and better himself. It just sort of went unnoticed. Prolly cos he looks like a skinhead. I dunno. Anyway, I'm glad that they are reuniting. Sad that Joanna won't appear as much from this point on, though. *Ben - I loved it! I really, really loved it. Honestly, last episode I was a bit soft on my review, cos I DREADED that this whole "gone daddy gone" thing had come up. I just couldn't care for it. It felt like a sorry excuse to give Liz, a rather drab character, something to do, and it felt like it was just gonna shove more unnecessary drama into a series that already features a shitload of psycopaths wanting to harm the schoolboys. But this... I LOVED IT! JACK IS AWESOME! It allowed Ben to delve back into comedic ground, where he best features, and gave us a fun new character to smile at. I thought Jack would just be a new meanie-bo-beanie. And that Liz would be all "boo hoo ha" about him and about his return. But Jack was funny and Liz took him back right away, which meant no unnecessary dragging and no melodrama. Very good job, guys. I look forward to seeing Jack and Liz interacting. Liz was fun when put in a comedic situation with Rena in the fourth season finale. I hope Jack being in the picture gives her more of an opportunity to shine, be interesting, and be funny. *Joe/Katie - Guys, I will just say this. Please don't. :/ I know you pretty much have to. There's a hitman out to kill the main characters. And the only person who died so far was supporting. But even that was hard enough. I did not give a rat's ass about Alex. And then he died, and I CARED. It was upsetting. I felt really bad for him, and it peaked my interest in the character, at a time where said interest could never possibly be topped again. And I get that, if none of the mainies die, the whole season's story will have been a waste. Someone has to die. Possibly a plural someone. But... :( I don't want anyone to die... Especially not Katie... I've loved that girl since I can't even remember when, for no discernible reason at the beginning. And she's grown on me even further, and this season... You can't do this to me. It was hard enough losing Emma last season, and going over the concern of possibly losing Mary. Now it's Katie... it's too much! It's all too much! Won't anyone PLEASE think of the children?! I don't even want Dean to die. DEAN! I don't give a shit about Dean!!! But please don't kill him. :/ The schoolboys, their romantic interests and Rocky should make it through the series just fine. :( They all deserve a happy ending. All together. But, and I've said this before, I know one or some of them are doomed. And it saddens and worries me. Still, gotta give credit where credit is due, and I loved that little twist with the Gales now believing everyone is covering for Katie. God, I hope that sick bastard dies a horrible death, but not before learning what a monster his son was. As for Eloise, well... I know she's in on it too, but... honestly, I want more backstory on that woman. She's a puppet. She sort of screams "victim" too. She is bullied by her husband and was bullied by her son, and as awful as she might be as well, I sort of feel sorry for her. I'm looking forward to finding out more about her and maybe seeing her coming to terms with the truth of things and maybe trying to warn the boys or something... Guilty conscience... anything. But I like Eloise. Thomas can go fuck a bull for all I care. Kill him, thanks.